


Trust(Issues)

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphi and the Warrior would just like some peace and quiet, Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 25 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, the trials and tribulations of traveling with two people that hate each other.





	Trust(Issues)

Hemlock admired the view as she hiked with Alphinaud, Ysayle...and Estinien. She sighed as the latter two’s bickering broke the peace again, Ysayle stomping ahead, and Alphi following her when Hemlock flicked her eyes that way. She didn’t want any of them wandering off alone.

“I don’t see how trusting someone so naive will get you anywhere, Warrior.” Estinien spat.  
“Bold words from a man who committed treason for revenge.” Hemlock said carelessly, _ feeling _ him reel in shock. 

She turns to him, chill green eyes meeting shocked blue, her smile cold as the air around them.  
“Don’t mistake my willingness to work with either of you for _ trust _ , Wyrmblood. This is hardly the first time I’ve worked with people I wouldn’t give the time of day if I had a choice. Now, I’m told you are a professional, so please, _ suck it up and act like it _ .” She finished with a snarl. 

Hemlock saw him stop himself from making a salute, and accepted his jerky nod as agreement. She paused before she turned away, still keeping his gaze.  
“Trust is _ earned, _ Estinien.” She said quietly, but implacably. “I’ll give you that chance, just like I am her.”

“.....I will not let you down.”


End file.
